These studies deal with influences of age on the biochemistry of hormone-sensitive adenylate cyclases in a variety of tissues. The purpose of these studies is to explore the mechanisms of age-related alterations of hormone responsiveness and biological membranes. The work utilizes preparations of materials from rats and human (liver, fat).